


35 is a Good Age to be Alive

by Sabregirl13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dean's 35th Birthday, M/M, Pre-established realtionship, Reunion Fic, Some angst, Through 9.10, Wincest - Freeform, canon adjacent, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabregirl13/pseuds/Sabregirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up alone on his 35th birthday, but Sam doesn't let that last long.  Lots of sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	35 is a Good Age to be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is my favorite Supernatural character and I though he deserved birthday sex. So this happened... Sam and Dean are in a pre-established relationship at this point. P.S. - My word count rocks!!!!

Dean opened his eyes carefully, looking around without moving his head, having learned long ago that it's best to look dead when waking up until you're sure you woke up where you went to bed. He sat up, reassured that he was where he was supposed to be. Well, not supposed to be, he wasn't home after all, but he was where he went to bed. Suddenly the door knob started to rattle. Dean lay back down in bed, head facing the wall, and hand under his pillow grabbing his gun. The door opened and familiar footsteps walked in. “You can drop the act Dean. And the gun. It's just me.” Sam's voice said. Dean did, pulling the gun out from under the pillow and setting it on the bedside table as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“What are you doing here Sam.” It wasn't asked, it was stated, as though it didn't matter as long as he left soon.

“It's the 24th Dean.”

“So?”

“Of January.”

“So?”

“It's your birthday Dean. You're 35. You know that’s an accomplishment for a hunter. Especially for a Winchester.”

“So what? You stalk me to my motel room just to say happy birthday? Well I don't care. Just leave Sam.”

“Hey! You're the one who left, Dean! I just couldn't follow you.”

“I left to keep you safe! I'm poison, remember? To make you happy! You didn't want me around.”

“Of course I want you around, Dean! You know I love you. But what you did, you had no right.”

“I know Sam, I know. But how could you expect me to just let you go? You know me, Sam. You know I can't just let you go. Let you die? How could I?”

“It was what I wanted!”

“I know! And how do you think I felt about that? Knowing that my little brother, my baby boy, my lover, my love, my Sammy wanted to die? Knowing that I wasn't enough to make you want to live?” Dean had stood up somewhere along the line, driven to restlessness by his anger and desperation. He stood still now, head turned to the side, unwilling to see the disgust in his brother's eyes. Sam walked slowly to his brother, “Is that what you think? Dean, look at me.” He tilted Dean's chin up until they were staring straight into each other’s eyes, Sam tenderly and Dean defiantly. “You think that you weren't enough to keep me here?”

“Well it's obviously true.”

“No. It's not. I was willing to die because you deserve better than me. You deserved so much more.”

“Don't you dare say that! I don't need or want anyone who isn't you! All I wanted was for you to want me enough to stay, but when you didn't I couldn't let you go. I just...” Dean broke then, pulling his head away to look at the floor, desperately blinking back tears.

“Hey, hey, you're fine.” Sam said soothingly a he pulled Dean into a hug. Dean stayed stiff as a board in Sam's arms, choking back sobs.

“I love you Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're more than enough, you're perfect. Don't you dare think otherwise.” Dean returned the hug then, collapsing into Sam's arms and grabbing his t-shirt with both hands, as if trying to anchor him there.

“I love you Sam, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to trick you, I didn't want to break your trust, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, god Sam please forgive me.”

“Dean of course, of course I forgive you.” Sam lifted his brother's chin up again and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Dean gasped and kissed Sam back like a drowning man. He licked, sucked and bit at Sam's mouth drawing moans and surprised gasps from the younger man. Sam started maneuvering them back towards the bed, pushing Dean down and ripping his own shirt off before leaning back in to kiss Dean. Dean pushed Sam off for just long enough to pull his shirt off and throw it somewhere off the bed.

“Dean,” Sam whined, “Pants. Get them off.”

“I was rather thinking I'd get you off Sammy.” Dean said with a smirk before pushing Sam away to wriggle out of his jeans and shoes, while Sam did the same. As Sam lay back down on the bed he panted “Fuck me,” into the curve of Dean's neck. Dean's hips bucked up as he whimpered, “Can't Sammy. Can't, I don't have any lube.”

“It's okay it's okay.” Sam chanted.

“No, I won't hurt you.”

“No Dean, it's okay I have some in the pocket of my pants. Please Dean, please hurry. Need you in me so badly.” Dean rolled to reach Sam's pants and quickly fumbled for the little bottle.

“Got it.” Dean handed it over to Sam, “Come on baby boy, lube yourself up for me.” Sam squirted some onto his fingers and quickly pushed two into himself, whimpering and wiggling as he did.

“That's right baby, open yourself up for your big brother's cock. Come on Sammy you can do it, are you ready for three fingers?” Sam nodded frantically.

“Ok baby boy here we go.” Dean said as he slid a finger in alongside Sam's two. Sam let out a long moan of “Dean” not having expected the feeling of his finger to be so different from his own. Dean curled his finger up, making Sam keen as he hit his sweet spot.

Sam eventually went to a continuous chant of “Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean” with the occasional “please” thrown in before Dean decided he was ready.

“Ok Sammy. Gonna give you what you want.” He slid his finger out and Sam's quickly followed suit, lubing up Dean's cock before positioning it and pressing down. Dean and Sam both let out long, loud moans at the feeling. Sam quickly started bouncing up and down on Dean's cock, setting a punishing pace. Dean sat up and licked at Sam's nipples while Sam continued to ride him. He reached a hand down between them to get some relief on his cock, but Dean just batted his hand away.

“You can come from just my cock baby. My cock in your ass, pounding you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week, and my tongue lapping at your nipples. Come on Sammy. Come for me. Come without a hand on your cock.” Dean scraped his teeth lightly across Sam's nipple and Sam came screaming Dean's name. His ass clenched around Dean and with a few more thrusts Dean was gone, following his brother off the cliff, groaning loudly into the juncture of Sam's neck and shoulder, which he bit to help keep quiet.

They both collapsed into a sweaty heap, Dean pulling out and grabbing Sam's shirt to wipe them off with. “Really Dean? My shirt?”

“It's my birthday, Bitch.”

“I didn't have to come, Jerk.”

“Like I'd get off without making my little bro come. I’m a better lover than   
that.”

“You know that's not what I meant.”

“But that's what matters. I love you Sammy.”

“I love you too Dean. I'll show you just how much later. When I can move again.” Dean chuckled and ran his fingers through Sam's hair until they both drifted off in a content sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys! This was supposed to be fluff, but it wrote itself as angst and crazy sex. That's my bad.


End file.
